You're DEAD to Me
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: A young man in a mental institution, who 'killed a kid'. A doctor, just wanting to help in anyway he can, finds corruption. And, somehow, the doctor and patient fall in love. Huh, fancy that- insanity in a mental institution. NARUSASU, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**You're Dead to Me**

PROLOGUE

* * *

_I have to… get it…_

Reaching hands, desperately flailing forward… Water. Pushing, pushing, pushing… nothing. Absolutely nothing. Grabbing, grabbing, curious young fingers curl around nothing, still nothing, nothing still…

Wailing, crying, blubbering, whimpering, nothing but the sound of water. Short arms reach, stretch, _stretch, _still too short, still too short, still too short….

Grabbing onto something, at least it was _something, _limp, cold, almost blue… Swimming to the surface, to the shore, grabbed, pulled up, everything so confusing…

A gasp.

"My baby! That's my baby! I-I... He-he... You-you-you killed my baby!"

Curious eyes look, questioning. _I... killed it…?_

The baby removed from the tired, short arms, glares shot, crying, screaming…

People coming, grabbing, hoisting, carrying, crying, shouting, pandemonium. Complete pandemonium.

_I didn't kill it. I saved it, I saved it. It's dead? I…_

…_Did I just kill it?_

A young, curious, hesitant mouth opens, the words coming out in the frieghtened tone.

"Am I going to die?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, yeah, tell me if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Dead to Me**

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Naruto eyed the vast building before him. It expanded along the grass lot it had been built upon, a lot further away from any other buildings. It made sense; these kinds of buildings weren't wanted around the community. You know what they say; out of sight, out of mind. The building was constructed of brick, a large, ornate gate towering above where Naruto's car was temporarily parked. The fence wasn't much to look at; just a concrete slab with the sole purpose of keeping the 'patients' in. Naruto felt only slightly intimidated by the sign above the gate, spelled in that same ornate fashion of the fence:

Glendale Falls.

Just the name sent chills down Naruto's spine. Why did he want to work here again? God, Naruto was probably as insane as the people inside.

_Shut up. Don't think like that, Naruto. It'll be fine._

The gates opened (Though Naruto couldn't even guess how... Remote control?) and Naruto navigated his car into a parking space. He opened the car door and slammed it, the sound echoing through the empty lot, giving it an even more eerie feeling to it. Naruto sighed and forced himself to relax, walking up to the door while subconsciously balling his hands into fists. Hey, he was nervous. This wasn't exactly his everyday experience. Naruto pushed open a door and cool air rushed at him. Not exactly welcome, considering it was late October and the outside was already chilly enough as is, leaves blowing in behind Naruto onto the floor. He was quick about shutting the door and hurrying around the corner to the left, where they had told him the office would be. He opened the door cautiously and asked in a quiet voice, "Hello?"

Someone opened the door the rest of the way, startling Naruto. He jumped back slightly and cursed his reflexes. The man before him chuckled.

"It's okay, it's really not as bad as you expect it to be when you arrive."

Naruto observed the man. He was tall, only about a centimeter or two above Naruto's own above-average height. He had a freshly shaven beard, little pieces of hair already beginning to spring from his chin. He had a thin face, his cheek bones protruding in an almost sickeningly anorexic way. Suffice to say, he was also very boney. He had ruffled white, messy and out of place in the pony tail it was pulled back into. He smelled of ciggarettes and... sex, actually. Naruto's eyes slightly widened at this. What, did he have sex with the patients? That was a foolish thought, though Naruto couldn't seem to keep it out of his mind. So, all in all, this guy looked like Santa Claus in Hawaii on a diet. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the conclusion he had mentally come to.

"Come on in, we don't bite. It's the patents you have to worry about." The man said, ushering Naruto into the office.

"That's reassuring…" Naruto muttered half heartedly.

The office was a large space, counters and coffee makers and tables and people. Lounging. Lounging people. This looked more like a teachers' lounge than an office for asylum employees.

"I'm Jiraya." The man said, extending his hand towards Naruto in… what? Respect? A request for a truce?

"I'm… Naruto." Naruto said, hesitantly taking Jiraya's hand to shake it. Jiraya smiled in response.

"You have a nice grip." Naruto deadpanned.

"A nice grip. Huh," Naruto repeated, walking over to the coffee maker. Coffee… one of those daily indulgences Naruto had never really found time for. Naruto stared at the coffee pot as if it were a foreign creature. Should he...?

"It doesn't bite."

Naruto jumped at the voice. The woman chuckled.

"You're really jumpy. Only really comparable to Jiraya over there when he arrived. No need to be afraid of us, we're all alright."

_We're all alright... _Naruto thought to the tune of the That 70's Show theme song. He shook it out of his head and looked at the woman. Her hair was little longer than was needed to cover her ears, a bright shade of pink, she had gorgeous green eyes that shined in the light. She looked young, not much younger than Naruto, though Naruto was sure that she was probably older than him.

"How old are you?" Naruto face palmed. That had sounded more like a fail pick-up line than an honest question.

"Me? Oh, I'm twenty-eight. You?" She asked.

"Uh... me? Twenty. I mean- twenty-five. Four! Twenty-four." Naruto mentally face palmed this time. God, he sounded like _such_ and _idiot!_

"You sure there? Sure you're not fifty or something?"

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. The woman laughed in response.

"No, I meant how uncertain you sounded. Honestly you look quite young." She smiled brightly at the blond. "I'm Sakura Haruno." She extended her hand. Was that regular with them, being all friendly? Maybe the policy here was make friends, not enemies...

Naruto took her hand and shook it after crashing his train of thought.

"Took you long enough." Sakura commented. Naruto shot her a look, though he wasn't sure what kind of a look it was, all he knew was that it was a look. Sakura shot him another look, though Naruto couldn't seem to decypher it. "Don't look at me like that."

"Uh... sorry. I'm sorry."

A silence fell over them after the slightly awkward apollogy. Naruto shifted his weight from foot to foot, his gaze only moving up from the floor when he heard loud laughter.

"He did not?!" One girl asked a man incrediously.

"He did! He did!" The man was laughing so hard Naruto was _sure_ he was about to hack his mouth off.

"And-and then what?" Another woman asked.

"He-he ate it!"

They laughed even harder, so Naruto's curiousity doubled. _What is so funny, and what ate who? Or... who ate what? _Naruto wasn't sure what was the correct order anymore as he approached the howling group of his coworkers.

"What happened?" He asked. They looked up at him.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand. You don't know any of them out there." The man who was previously sharing the story said with a wave of his hand in dissmissal.

"Know any of who?" Naruto asked. They looked up at him.

"You don't know?" The man asked.

"Oh, leave him alone, he's new." The first woman said, playfully slapping the man on the arm. She had long, flowing blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, her bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes were a pale blue that seemed to smile when she did.

The man, however, had messy brown hair, dark, dark brown eyes, and upside-down red triangles on either of his cheeks. Naruto began to question the origin of these strange marking when the people began talking again. Naruto managed to miss some of the things that were said during his pondering moment.

"Really? No..."

"Yeah, really."

All these people were doing was gossiping, so Naruto turned and walked away from the group. Naruto sighed. He honestly wasn't sure the ropes of this place and was hoping that someone would help him, but it was obvious that they were all wrapped up in something else. So, Naruto decided to venture out of the office to see what the patients were like. Naruto wasn't sure if this was the best idea he had ever had, but he was pretty sure it was better than staring at coffee pots and hearing exactly what had eaten whom. So, Naruto opened the door and took a step out of the office. He paused. _Should I...? Oh, suck it up and grow a pair, you'll have to see them eventually..._

As Naruto attempted to navigate his way through what seemed to be a labrynth of some hallways, a certain thing someone had told him once replayed in his head, coupling with his previous mental statement to himself, advising himself to 'grow a pair'.

"_Don't grow some balls. They're soft and weak. Grow a vagina, they can _really_ take a pounding."_

Naruto chuckled at this. Who exactly had told him? He wasn't sure, but it sure put a smile on his face. As Naruto kept thinking, his thoughts turned from funny quotes to dogs to sex to pancakes to... almost anything. His train of thought was working on over drive, catching all of the tangents it could get its grubby... wheels on. Yeah, trains have wheels...

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into a young girl. She fell backward, landing on her ass. She looked up at Naruto with innocent brown eyes. They widened slightly as she continued to stare at him, which was beginning to make Naruto feel uncomfortable. She had on an all white outfit; a dress shirt and pants. She wasn't wearing shoes, though white socks adorned her feet. _Is this one of the patients...? Can they come in this young?_

The blonde girl opened her mouth and exclaimed one thing.

"Sasuk-ee!"

Naruto was slightly confused by this. _Sasukey? I'm not Sasukey. Sasukey _is_ a name, right?_ Naruto opened his mouth to say something when a boy approached them both fast. He quickly bent down and scooped the girl up in his arms, shooting Naruto an ice cold glare that would've made him go to the bathroom in his pants if he hadn't gone already. The boy's lips curled up in a sort of snarl as he barked something out at Naruto. He turned around to walk away, seeming to comfort the young child in his arms. It was only when he had rounded the corner and seemingly dissappeared when Naruto finally heard what exactly the boy had said.

"_Keep your fucking hands off of her."_

Naruto hadn't touched her, so why was he so mad? The girl had to be... what? Five? Six? Or maybe she was ten, Naruto wasn't all that great at judging peoples' ages on their looks, never had been. So why would Naruto want to touch her? He wasn't interested in women, much less young girls. He was gay, for crying out loud! _Oh, _Naruto thought, _he didn't know that. Well, it's good to know that at least _someone_ is looking out for her._

Naruto continued to walk forward in the direction the two had left, thinking now about the young boy. _So... Sasukey, was it? Never heard _that_ name before._ Naruto came out of a hallway into what appeared to be a cafeteria, though it was really only middle school tables and empty space. There were patients scattered here and there among the room, some socializing and some not. Naruto looked at all of them until his eyes fell on the boy and the girl. He was sitting down in one of the seats connected to a table, turned away from the table with the girl on his lap. He was smiling and... what? Naruto couldn't tell, but his mouth was moving. The girl in his lap giggled as she bounced up and down with every tap of the boy's foot. If Naruto had to guess the boy's age... he'd say twenty. At the most. Though Naruto wasn't sure, and he'd probably never know, but he'd be twenty in Naruto's head for now.

Naruto's attention was ripped from the scene as two of the patients started raising their voices at each other. They began to scream obceinities at each other in loud voices, until they overlapped and became one mass of something that wasn't pretty. Maybe poop, maybe ant larvae, still, it wasn't pretty. The patients began to fight, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Naruto's back straightened up as a thought dawned on him. _I work here, right? Shouldn't I help stop this? _The only problem with that being Naruto didn't exactly know how. So, throwing caution to the wind and hoping he could wing it Naruto took a step forward. Then he stopped.

Another person came in -obviously a coworker, judging by the white lab coat looking coat they were wearing- through a side door, the person carrying a large needle. And we're talking _large _needle. The person was Sakura, followed by another man Naruto hadn't even seen yet. Sakura approached the fight calmly, walking with authority in her step and spilling confidence into the air. She practically jabbed the needle into one of the patient's backs, who almost immediately afterward fell to the floor, unconcious. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. The other patient who was participating in the fight back up a little then ran like hell and left the cafeteria through a door to the right of Naruto, which was the opposite side of the cafeteria. Naruto gulped. _Well, I'm glad I _work_ here._

The man with Sakura lifted the patient and carried him off through the same door the other patient had run through previously. Naruto took an educated guess at where the door lead. _The rooms, it's got to lead to the patients' rooms..._

Someone began to cry, and when Naruto looked, it was the little girl on the boy's lap. Naruto mentally slapped himself for forgetting the boy's name so easily. What was it again? Naruto didn't even _want_ to guess, he'd had enough of that for one day. Naruto watched from a distance as the boy comforted the girl into silence. Naruto was, well, impressed. The kid was really good with children.

"Watcha lookin' at?"

Naruto jumped and whipped around, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he realized it was just Sakura.

"Oh, just... uh, nothing." Naruto muttered, looking over his shoulder.

"The boy with that little girl?" The woman asked.

"Uh... yeah, actually." Naruto replied. He turned back towards Sakura.

"Yeah, he doesn't have such a good story." Sakura said quietly, as if the patients would over hear them.

"Does he not?" Naruto asked, curiousity getting the best of him. Sakura laughed.

"Another time, Naruto. Another time."

"But- I- fine." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto walked away from Sakura, approaching the patients.

The patients looked at Naruto as they heard him approaching with fear in their eyes before they scrambled away for safety. Seeing one of the employees approach you was _never_ a good thing. Naruto stopped in front of the boy, who was glaring at him. Naruto felt intimidated, though he tried to make sure that it didn't show. He didn't want to look weak in front of the patients because he believed a good picture of authority might make them respect him a little more. though, as Naruto looked around at all of the frieghtened patients in the room cowering into the corners, Naruto realized that this was probably more of fear than it was respect. Naruto sighed, turning back to the boy.

"What do you want?" He bit at the blond. Naruto closed his eyes for a second or two, as if he had just taken a physical blow and needed a second or two to shake it out of his system.

"Well..." Naruto started. He was nervous, he didn't want to sound like an blabbering idiot in front of the patients. "...I just wanted to know your name."

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Well, aren't _you_ feisty?" Naruto asked, rocking slightly from the balls of his feet to his toes and back.

"Maybe I am." The boy almost challenged. The little girl looked up at the boy.

"Sasuk-ee, are you in twoble?" The girl asked. The boy -Sasuk-ee- looked down at her and sighed. His facial expression softened.

"No, there's just an idiot in front of me."

_Ouch._

"So... your name's Sasukey?" Naruto asked. The boy glared at him again, his head snapping up at almost inhuman speed.

"No, you dumb ass, it's Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widened a little as he blinked a couple of times, then he refocused on the boy -ehem- _Sasuke. _He had raven hair spiking up in the back, bangs that came down to frame his pale face, his eyes were dark, really, _really_ dark, framed by thick, long eye lashes that were probably the envy of _all_ of those Covergirls, and his lips looked... well, kissable was the only word that came to Naruto's mind. Sasuke was actually quite a beauty, what with his unblemished face and porcleain doll appearance. Up close, Naruto would say that Sasuke was more around the age of fifteen than twenty. So, as Naruto seemed to _always_ do, he opened his mouth only to sound like a creepy idiot.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked. "God, I've got to stop asking people that."

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously before speaking.

"...eighteen. And how old are you, five?"

"I'm _twenty-four, _thank you." Naruto replied.

"And I'm fowr!" The little girl exclaimed, her hands shooting up in excitement as a smile brightened her face.

"No, silly goose, you're twelve." Sasuke said in a childish voice. Naruto was almost shocked, no, he _was_ shocked at the change in tone and choice of words. Sasuke obviously was better around children than adults. Naruto found it... attractive. Only _slightly. _Not enough to where Naruto really wanted anything to do with him, but slightly. Only slightly. Naruto shrugged as he exhaled.

"What do you have against me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

"Tell me, what am I?"

The question took Naruto off guard. What did he mean, what was he? Naruto gulped, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot, though he probably would, as he answered as best as he could when he didn't even understand the initial question.

"A guy."

Yeah, idiotic, much? Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was asking, so he felt slightly hurt when Sasuke stared at him in disbelief once again, looking at him as if Sasuke knew more than him, as if Naruto was stupid. And, to a certain degree, Naruto _was_ stupid. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, a pained, exasperated sigh. A disbelieving one. The sigh said more about Sasuke than the boy probably would've liked. Sasuke didn't seem to be very patient.

"No. What _am_ I?"

Naruto was in the same situation all over again. So, to prevent Sasuke giving him that same look again, (Though the expectant look wasn't all that much better...) Naruto decided to say everything he thought Sasuke was.

"You're a guy, you're good with children, you're a patient, you're-"

"Exactly." Sasuke hissed at him. Sasuke proceeded to stand up, carrying the young girl off with him in the direction almost everyone seemed to leave the cafeteria in, exiting through the same rusted doors. As Sasuke left, Naruto caught a sliver of what Sasuke said.

"See that, Amy? That's called an idiot."

Naruto sighed. He obviously wasn't going to become popular around here, though it didn't matter much. Honestly, the people in here were clinically insane, placed in here for something they had done in the past. Something _bad._ Something _dangerous_. That made Naruto nervous all over again, the feeling pushing him to exit the cafeteria. So, he exited the same way everyone did- just to see what was on the other side.


End file.
